The grumpy Wolf and the malicious Cat
by Blanche de Nuit
Summary: Derek Hale, 27 ans cadre de l'entreprise WolfPack à un problème. Depuis tout petit adore les chats mais pour une raison qu'il ignore il n'a jamais pu en approcher un sans qu'ils ne le fuient.


_**The grumpy Wolf and the malicious Cat**_

 **Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

 **Pairing** : Sterek

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : UA – Romance - Humour

 **Résumé** : Derek Hale, 27 ans, cadre de l'entreprise WolfPack à un problème. Depuis tout petit, il adore les chats mais pour une raison qu'il ignore il n'a jamais pu en approcher un sans qu'ils ne le fuient.

 **W** **arning** : Présence de lemon.

 **Disclaimer** : _Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis !_ Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

 **BlaBla de l'auteur :** Donc c'est un OS qui se basera sur le point de vue Derek ! Bon c'est un peu parti d'un gros délire à base de Derek loup garou alpha littéralement amoureux de petits chatons qui s'enfuient face à son coté animal XD. Mais j'ai décidé d'adapter mon histoire sur la vie réelle. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OS**

 **.**

 **.** ஐ **..** ஐ **..** ஐ **.**

 ** _._**

Beacon Hills est une petite ville tranquille et un peu paumé. C'est ici que Derek était venu s'installer il y maintenant 1 semaine. Pourquoi ? Pour suivre son dégénéré d'oncle, Peter Hale qui à décider de déménager l'entreprise familiale de New York à ici.

« _Voyons mon cher neveu ! L'air pur et la verdure de l'Etat de la Californie nous feront le plus grand bien ! Et puis j'en ai marre de cette ville agitée, avec ces traders assoiffés d'argent et tous ce qui va avec ! Alors on déménage !_ »

Résultats, une entreprise de commerce internationale, récemment entrée à la bourse, se retrouvait dans une petite ville de Californie.

Il desserra la cravate noire de son costume en soupirant. Il était sorti plus tôt du travail et avait enfin décidé de visiter un peu cette ville. Il arriva aux abords de la forêt et alla s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne. Il se passa la main sur la nuque pour tenter de faire partir la raideur de ses muscles. Ce déménagement avait entraîné un surplus de paperasse auquel il dû se coller. Ce n'était certainement pas Peter qui allait s'en occuper.

Un miaulement le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête. Juste devant lui, un mignon petit chaton tout blanc s'amusait avec une feuille morte. L'homme fondait littéralement devant ce spectacle attendrissant et s'accroupit doucement devant le petit animal. Le félin arrêta de jouer et s'assit sur son arrière train pour fixer sur l'humain deux jolis yeux verts. C'était vraiment le plus beau chaton qu'il avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Une petit Maine Coon¹ tout blanc avec ses petites oreilles en pointes dirigées vers lui. Derek resta un long moment à le fixer avant de finalement tendre lentement sa main vers la petite tête duveteuse. Alors qu'il s'extasiait intérieurement de pouvoir enfin toucher un chat une voix le fit sursauter.

« Hey Flocon ! Tu étais là boule de poils ! »

Deux pieds chaussés de Converses rouges s'arrêtèrent de part et d'autre de l'animal avant qu'il ne soit attrapé.

Derek serra les dents et grogna de dépit avant de lever les yeux. Il tomba sur un jeune homme vêtu d'un large sweat rouge à capuche. Deux yeux couleurs whisky parcouraient attentivement le petit animal avant de s'éclairer de soulagement. Derek fut un instant fasciné par le grain de beauté au coin des lèvres du jeune homme quand un sourire les étira.

« Ouf ! Tu n'as rien ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude ! Comment t'as fais pour sortir de ta cage ! T'es vraiment trop malin pour un chat. Avoues que tu as mis au point ton évasion depuis longtemps rien que pour me causer des ennuis et… »

Derek fut abasourdi par le babillage absurde et se releva un peu brusquement.

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête crispé.

« Oh bonjour… Je… Il s'est enfui…ça fait deux heure que je le cherche partout… »

Derek garda le silence, fixant le jeune homme qui semblait quelque peu effrayé. Un gargouillement bruyant les étonna tous les deux avant que le plus jeune ne rougisse.

« Oups, j'aurais dû manger à midi. » Marmonna-t-il gêné.

Derek haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir une idée.

« Je t'invites à manger ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

L'homme d'affaire répéta sa phrase en détachant chaque mot.

« Euh ouais…Okay pourquoi pas, à bouffer gratos c'est pas mal ! »

Le jeune homme lui fourra le chaton dans les bras avant croiser les bras derrière sa tête avec un grand sourire.

« Bon puisque vous m'invitez, je choisis le restaurant ! Ça vous arrive souvent d'inviter des inconnus comme ça ? Pas que ça me dérange de manger gratuitement mais vous pourriez tomber sur un psychopathe ! Enfin quoiqu'avec votre carrure vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Et puis… »

Derek n'écouta que d'une oreille, totalement concentré sur le petit Maine Coon qui se blotti dans le creux de ses bras. Il leva doucement la main et le caressa doucement derrière l'oreille. Flocon ferma les yeux de satisfaction et se mit à ronronner comme un petit moteur. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans tout son corps. La première fois en 27 ans qu'il touchait un chat.

« Ben alors, vous venez ? »

Derek se secoua et le suivit dans un petit restaurant pas très loin de là.

Le jeune homme commanda un plat de lasagne au saumon. Derek ne commanda qu'un soda. Les yeux whisky du propriétaire de Flocon brillèrent de gourmandise.

« Bon appétit ! » S'exclama-t-il avant d'attaquer son plat.

L'homme d'affaire regarda avec étonnement ce jeune homme, mince il faut bien le dire, avaler un plat de lasagne assez conséquent en l'espace de quelques minutes. Une fois rassasié il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Un air assez mélancolique passa sur ses traits, interloquant Derek.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il et tenant une main prudente sous les pattes antérieurs du chaton qui entreprit d'escalader son bras pour aller se percher sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme se reprit et lui adressa un faible sourire.

« La dernière fois que j'ai mangé ses lasagnes c'était avec ma mère…. Avant sa mort…On venait toujours manger ici les samedis. Depuis, je ne suis jamais revenu. C'était trop difficile et puis je dois faire des économies. C'est assez dur financièrement pour mon père alors je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider…

-Je suis désolé. »

Le jeune homme sembla étonné avant de secouer la main.

« Non, vous n'avez pas à l'être. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de vous raconter tout ça mais je pense que vous avez remarqué que je parle vraiment vraiment beaucoup. » Répondit-il gêné.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« C'est normal de se sentir triste quand on revient dans un endroit chargé de souvenirs avec une personne que l'on a aimé. Tu avais peut être besoin d'évacuer ce que tu avais sur le cœur c'est tout. »

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant.

« C'est vraiment bizarre. Vous n'avez pas la tête de quelqu'un qui réconforte les gens. Avec tout ça…

-Tout ça ?

-Oh ne vous vexez pas ! C'est juste votre air un peu froid et….Grognon ! Ouais c'est ça, grognon ! » Rita-il.

Étrangement, Derek ne s'énerva pas lui qui d'habitude réagissait plutôt au quart de tour. Il le regarda rire, soulagé de voir sa mine triste disparaître.

Le portable de Derek vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Ça devait sûrement être Peter.

« Bon je vais devoir partir.

-Oh, bien. » Dit le jeune homme, comme un peu déçu.

Derek se leva en faisant descendre Flocon. Il le souleva à sa hauteur.

« Salut toi. » Dit-il tout bas.

Il le caressa encore une fois avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. Alors qu'il allait partir, le jeune homme le retint un instant.

« Euh vous avez l'air d'aimer les chats alors… Tenez. »

Il lui tendit une carte de visite.

« Flocon vient du bar à chat² où je travaille… Passez nous voir quand vous voulez.» Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Derek rangea précieusement la carte et hocha la tête avant de quitter le restaurant.

 **.**

 **.** ஐ **..** ஐ **..** ஐ **.**

 _ **.**_

« Tu as rendez-vous ce soir avec notre nouvel avocat pour régler les formalités du déménagement de l'entreprise. Demain matin à 8h, tu as une réunion avec les fournisseurs pour trouver une solution au problème de transporteur…

-Toi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un. » Le coupa Peter.

Derek continua d'énoncer l'agenda du chef de l'entreprise sans broncher.

« Ouh et tu as l'air d'en pincer un peu !

-Tu as encore besoin de moi ou je peux partir ? »

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de son oncle.

« Allez, va-t'en neveu indigne ! Laisse donc ton pauvre oncle faire prospérer cette entreprise à la sueur de son front !

-Étrangement sec le front. » Lança-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Il se rendit dans le sien et s'assit derrière son ordinateur en soupirant.

Cinq jour qu'il avait rencontré cet étrange jeune homme et depuis il ne faisait que penser à lui. Il avait, chaque jour durant son trajet pour se rendre au travail, cherché à l'apercevoir dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Mais peine perdu, il restait introuvable. Et il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. Derek plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir la carte de visite.

 _Au pays du Chat de Cheshire._

Il devrait peut être allé y faire un tour…

Arriva enfin l'heure de la fermeture. La nuit venait de tomber et un vent frais soufflait sur la petite ville. Derek remonta le col de son manteau pour protéger son cou et se dirigea vers le parking du centre-ville où était garée sa voiture.

« Hey, mais c'est Monsieur Grognon ! »

Derek se figea en entendant cette joyeuse voix et se retourna lentement pour tomber sur les yeux whisky à l'air espiègle.

« Alors, vous alliez passer comme ça sans venir nous rendre une petite visite ! » Continua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'homme d'affaire leva les yeux sur la devanture de la boutique et vit que c'était ce fameux bar à chat.

« Alors vous entrez ou vous faite la grue ? »

Derek grogna et entra sous le rire du jeune homme. Et il se retrouva littéralement au paradis. Des chats, de toutes races, de tous poils… Qui lui crachèrent dessus avant de s'enfuir pour se cacher.

« Wow ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! »

Dépité, Derek se tourna vers lui. Le jeune serveur rit avant de lui tendre Flocon qui miaula en reconnaissant le plus vieux. Ce dernier s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Le Maine Coon se mit immédiatement à ronronner.

« Venez vous asseoir, je vous offre un café. »

Le jeune homme passa derrière le comptoir et entreprit de préparer la boisson chaude.

« Alors, est-ce que je vais enfin savoir votre prénom ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« La moindre des politesses serait que tu te présentes en premier. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Bien puisque Monsieur insiste. Vous avez devant vous l'unique Stiles Stilinski ! 18 ans et fils du shérif de notre petite communauté.

-C'est vraiment un prénom ça ?

-Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer ! Allez dites-moi le vôtre.

-Derek Hale, 27 ans.

-Enchanté Derek ! » Sourit-il en lui tendant la tasse de café.

Et Derek lui sourit en retour, ce qui était très rare. Et Stiles rougit légèrement avant de se mettre à babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Derek l'écouta, tout en caressant le petit chaton blanc. Il en apprit ainsi un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

Son père, John Stilinski était shérif. A la mort de sa mère il avait dû assurer des heures supplémentaires pour pouvoir s'occuper correctement de son fils hyperactif. Et suite à d'importantes restrictions budgétaires, Stiles avait dû se trouver un boulot en parallèle de ses études pour soutenir financièrement son père.

« Bon je m'occupe de la fermeture du bar. Vous me le rendez ? »

Stiles tendit les mains vers Flocon qu'il lui donna après quelques caresses. Derek le regarda s'affairer, s'assurant qu'il y avait suffisamment d'eau fraiche et de nourriture pour les chats puis ils sortirent du bar et l'employé baissa le rideau de fer. Ils remontèrent ensuite la rue commerçante en silence, leurs bras se frôlant de temps en temps, et arrivèrent au carrefour.

« Bon et bien moi je vais part là. » Annonça Stiles.

Derek indiqua sa voiture garée sur le parking juste en face.

« Ma voiture est là, je peux te raccompagner si tu veux. » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Oh non ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Et puis ce n'est pas si loin donc ça va aller. » Répondit le plus jeune en agitant les mains.

« Bien comme tu veux. » Il n'insiste pas plus.

« Bon ben bonsoir alors. »

Stiles fit tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposé. Derek le regarda remonter la fermeture de son petit blouson et enfouir les mains dans ses poches. Ce fut alors plus fort que lui.

« Stiles ! » Appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, surprit. L'homme d'affaire s'avança vers lui avant de retirer son manteau et de le lui passer sur les épaules.

« Mais…

-Il fait froid. Je suis en voiture et toi à pied. » Enonça-t-il simplement.

Stiles le regarda avec un air un peu ahurit avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes vraiment le type le plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Dit-il tout bas avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds et de lui embrasser la joue.

Derek écarquilla les yeux et le regarda s'en aller en courant et disparaître au coin de la rue. Il porta lentement la main à sa joue alors que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Puis le froid le ramena à la réalité et il alla rapidement à sa voiture. Il mit le contact et prit la route de son loft, un étrange sentiment de contentement montant en lui.

 **.**

 **.** ஐ **..** ஐ **..** ஐ **.**

 _ **.**_

Les jours défilèrent et finirent par se transformer en semaines puis en mois. 2 mois pour être exact, 2 mois que Derek tombait inexorablement amoureux d'un jeune homme hyperactif, à la langue bien pendue de 9 ans son cadet… Et merde. Derek était vraiment perdu. Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Bien qu'il n'ait eu que très peu de relations dans sa vie, il avait toujours été attiré par des femmes. Et là, il tombait amoureux d'un garçon à peine sortit de l'adolescence, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais au final, il voulait tenter quelque chose avec Stiles, restait à trouver le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

On assista alors à un drôle de jeu – _ou renommé selon son oncle : Les pitoyables tentatives d'un neveu amoureux, merci Peter_ – dans lequel Derek tenta de faire comprendre au fils du shérif ses sentiments. Cela se solda par de nombreux échecs où Derek avait vraiment l'impression de passer pour un imbécile. Et si on ajoutait à ça la rencontre plus que glaciale avec John Stilinski, il était vraiment au fond du trou. En effet, le shérif était venu rendre visite à son fils qui travaillait et le regard noir que l'officier lui avait lancé en disait long.

La sonnerie du micro-onde le tira de ses pensées. Derek posa le livre qu'il ne lisait plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et se leva du canapé pour aller chercher son plat. Il attaqua mollement ses pommes de terre en regardant le journal tv du soir quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir, en réajustant le bas de jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

« Stiles ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, uniquement vêtu d'un sweat à capuche. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides de larmes.

« Euh..Hum salut, désolé de débarquer comme ça mais…Je…Tu pourrais m'hébergé cette nuit ? » Bredouilla-t-il en se tordant les doigts.

« Entre. » Lui dit fermement. Il referma la porte à clé et le suivit. Stiles était debout dans le salon, hésitant alors il le poussa doucement à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ben être fils d'un flic ça aide pas mal. J'ai fouillé un peu pour trouver ton adresse et ensuite, ben j'aime bien marcher… » Tenta-il de plaisanter.

Derek voyait bien qu'il était triste et surtout transit de froid. Alors il l'attira contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui avant de lui frotter doucement le dos. Stiles se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de se détendre et de poser ses doigts gelés contre la peau chaude de ses avants bras. Derek se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et enfouit son visage dans les épis chocolat du plus jeune, respirant son odeur. Sentant qu'il se réchauffait, il décida de parler.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour tu traverses toute la ville en larmes et en pleine nuit pour venir chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il y eut un accro dans la respiration de Stiles. Il continua de lui caresser les dos, attendant qu'il se lance.

« Je me suis disputé avec mon père…Au début c'était juste pour un truc sans importance. Et puis j'ai vu qu'il avait bu un verre et je me suis énervé. Il avait promis de ne plus boire alors ça m'a vraiment foutu les nerfs. On s'est hurlé dessus pendant un quart d'heure au moins et puis il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de prendre soin d'un sale gosse hyperactif qui le fatiguait à longueur de journée. Que sans moi il aurait pu retrouver une meilleure situation. Et… » Il avait débité son discours à toutes vitesses et les sanglots étaient venus se mêler à la partie.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Derek tenta de le calmer mais rien ni fit alors il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. De ses pouces il caressa doucement les pommettes de Stiles. Il pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer. Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent et il posa sur lui un regard troublé.

« Derek… Je…

-Tu as repris ton souffle on dirait. »

Le baiser lui avait retourné les sens. Il souhaitait à tout prix recommencer mais il se retint. Il détacha ses mains de lui et s'écarta mais les mains du plus jeune s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt. Derek tenta de croiser son regard mais il avait baissé la tête en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Stiles…

-Non, tais-toi ! » S'exclama-t-il. « S'il te plait, ne dis rien. » Continua-t-il plus doucement.

Les doigts de l'hyperactif serraient et desserraient le tissu qu'ils emprisonnaient tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver ses esprits.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ou bien je me suis fait des films ?

-Quoi ?

-Parce que sinon pourquoi un type comme toi voudrait d'un gamin comme moi ? C'est vrai, je l'ai bien vu. Toutes ses femmes qui se retournent sur toi, tu pourrais avoir celle que tu veux alors que moi… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gamin hyperactif dont même son père ne veut plus.

-Tu présumes un peu trop de ce que veulent les autres. » Dit-il.

Il lui releva le menton pour plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Alors, oui tu as bien compris, c'est toi que je veux et je désespérais d'arriver à te le faire comprendre. » Souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Stiles le regarda avec un air de poisson rouge avant qu'une lueur n'illumine ses yeux whisky. Le jeune homme lui plongea littéralement dessus, le faisant s'allonger sur le canapé. Derek se retrouva avec un Stiles empressé assis sur ses hanches.

« Stiles, attends. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Tu viens de dire que tu me voulais, serais-tu un menteur ? » Se refrogna-t-il.

« Je pense juste qu'on devrait attendre un peu. Tu t'es disputé avec ton père et….

-Ça fait déjà un moment que j'en ai envie, alors tu ferais bien de te bouger à moins que tu ne préfères que je prenne les choses en main. » Et il le fit littéralement.

Derek poussa un soupir rauque avant d'attirer les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes. L'homme d'affaire lui mordit la lèvre, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur avant qu'il n'engouffre sa langue dans sa bouche pour aller taquiner sa jumelle. Il lui caressa la nuque et glissa l'autre sous son sweat pour faire remonter le tissu et caresser la peau constellée de grains de beauté. Stiles le retira fébrilement dévoilant son torse au regard gourmand de Derek. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment musclé mais son ventre était ferme et sa peau était tellement douce.

Derek se redressa et l'embrassa avant de lentement descendre ses lèvres le long de sa nuque. Stiles soupira et resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches et griffa les muscles puissants de son dos, lui tirant un grognement.

« Derek…J'ai tellement envie de toi. Derek… »

Il le prit alors dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le matelas gémit sous leur poids tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit. Il fit ensuite courir sa bouche le long de son torse pour atteindre son téton et le sucer fermement. Stiles s'arcbouta sur le lit en poussant un gémissement avant de fourrager ses mèches brunes.

Derek défit la fermeture éclair de son jean qu'il lui retira rapidement suivis de son boxer. Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'en bas, caressant brièvement son nombril. La respiration de l'hyperactif devint erratique lorsque Derek lui embrassa le creux de cuisses. Il soupira le prénom de son amant avant de plonger pour prendre son sexe en bouche. Se délectant des bruits que le plus jeune poussait, il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et les fit passer sur ses épaules

Les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Stiles étaient de plus en plus forts. Son corps, tendu à l'extrême, était parcouru de spasmes alors que ses doigts crochetaient les draps du lit. Derek accédera la cadence, le faisant crier.

« D…Derek ! Oh …putain oui ! Je vais…Oh mon Dieu ! »

Et il jouit, criant, le visage crispé par le douloureux plaisir avant qu'il ne se détende brusquement.

Derek se redressa, contemplant avec satisfaction le corps repu et alangui de son amant. Il se pencha pour caresser la joue rouge de plaisir. Stiles lui lança un regard brumeux avant de se frotter contre la paume de sa main en ronronnant littéralement.

« Hum…. C'est pas juste, t'es encore habillé. » Geignit Stiles avant de tendre le bras vers lui. « Viens. »

L'homme d'affaire retira rapidement ses vêtements avant de le recouvrir de son corps. Il l'embrassa profondément avant d'aller tremper ses doigts dans le sperme qui lui maculait le ventre et descendre pour aller titiller son intimité. Il entreprit de lentement le préparer, attentif au moindre signe de douleur. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il se plaça entre ses jambes.

« N'aie pas peur. Dis-moi si tu veux que je m'arrête.» Murmura-t-il en le sentant se crisper.

Il le pénétra lentement, sans s'arrêter. Stiles poussa un gémissement de douleur. Derek ne bougea plus et caressa longuement ses flancs en lui embrassant le cou. La sensation était juste parfaite, ses chairs chaudes comprimant délicieusement son membre. Il poussa un grognement quand Stiles amorça un mouvement du bassin. Il entreprit alors de longs va-et-vient et l'hyperactif s'accrocha à son cou en geignant. Derek était complètement perdu dans le plaisir, une sensation incroyable de plénitude l'envahissait. Il tendit sa main, passa sa paume sous son dos et agrippa sa hanche pour faire bouger son corps en cadence avec le sien. Stiles prit rapidement le rythme en exprimant haut et fort le plaisir qui montait en lui.

« Han, Derek…Encore…Plus fort. » Supplia-t-il en griffant la peau de son dos.

Derek gémit à son tour et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et intenses. Il glissa la main entre eux pour attraper le sexe de Stiles et le caressa en rythme de ses mouvements. Il se sentit se contorsionner sous lui avant que son corps ne se fige brusquement et qu'il ne jouisse, la bouche ouverte par un cri silencieux. Les mouvements de Derek devinrent erratiques avant qu'il n'atteigne à son tour l'orgasme et qu'il ne pousse un long grognement en se libérant.

Il s'affaissa sur le corps de son amant, leur poitrine se soulevant rapidement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Stiles glissa ses mains en de paresseuses caresses sur son dos et il releva la tête pour l'embrasser, brossant tendrement ses lèvres des siennes. Il se retira doucement avant de se lever et d'aller chercher une serviette humide. Il le nettoya avant de laisser la serviette par terre et de plonger sous les draps avec lui. Stiles vint tout de suite se placer dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son torse en soupirant de contentement. Derek lui embrassa la tempe avant de remarquer qu'il c'était déjà endormis. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Un vrai chaton. » Se moqua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se glisser à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

 **.**

 **.** ஐ **..** ஐ **..** ஐ **.**

 _ **.**_

Derek se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'être observé. Il ouvrit un œil pour tomber sur le regard malicieux de Stiles qui se marrait silencieusement.

« Et ben, on peut dire que tu as un sommeil de plomb. » Se moqua-t-il.

Derek grogna en refermant les yeux.

« Oh allez, tu vas pas bouder quand même ! »

Mais il garda le silence.

« Derek !

-…

-Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek, De… Hum ! »

Exaspéré, Derek c'était redressé pour lui clouer la bouche d'un baiser. Stiles poussa un gémissement et Derek se recula.

« Wouha, j'adore ta façon de me faire taire. » Soupira-t-il rêveur.

« N'en profite pas ou j'en trouverais une autre que tu n'aimeras pas. »

Et il rejeta les draps pour quitter le lit. Il enfila juste son bas de jogging et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il découvrit avec étonnement un gargantuesque petit déjeuner dressé sur la table de sa cuisine.

Stiles arriva et lui adressa un sourire gêné en se frottant la nuque.

« Hyperactivité. » Déclara-t-il. « Je me réveille tôt et le matin et préparer le déjeuner m'aide à me concentrer. Bon c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup mais je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimes donc voilà. »

Derek se contenta de s'asseoir à table et de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les deux, et Derek eut du mal à se l'avouer mais il était horriblement niais en présence de Stiles. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre une douche crapuleuse ensemble avant de se poser devant la tv. Le portable de Stiles sonna. Ce dernier se redressa pour fixer l'appareil des yeux mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour répondre.

« Stiles, je pense que tu dois rentrer et parler avec ton père. »

Il sembla sur le point de protester mais il continua.

« Je sais que ce qu'il t'as dit est inacceptable mais il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête.

« Dis, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-Stiles, c'est entre toi et ton père, je ne peux pas m'en mêler.

-S'il te plait, j'y arriverai pas sinon.

-Très bien. » Concéda-t-il.

Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent pour rejoindre la voiture de Derek. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet mais il sentait bien le stresse de son amant. Arrivés devant la porte, Stiles leva la main comme pour frapper à la porte avant de secouer.

« Je vais quand même pas frapper pour entrer chez moi. » S'énerva-t-il avant d'entrer brutalement.

« Stiles ? » Appela une voix.

Le shérif Stilinski apparut dans le hall d'entrée. Son visage était blême et des cernes entouraient ses yeux irrités. L'homme se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et garda ses bras le long de son corps.

« Oh mon fils pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas te dire toutes ces horreurs. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'embrumèrent et il serra son père à son tour.

Derek regarda le père et le fils avec un faible sourire. John relâcha son fils et il remarqua alors l'homme d'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Papa. » L'interrompit Stiles en allant prendre la main de Derek.

L'officier se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je savais bien que ça arriverait. » Soupira-t-il. « Bon, venez vous asseoir. »

Il alla dans la cuisine. Le couple se regarda avant de le suivre. Ils s'assirent tous à la table.

« Stiles, tout ce que j'ai dit hier je ne le pense absolument pas. Je sais que c'est impardonnable de ma part mais j'étais sous le coup de l'alcool. Si…Si j'ai bu hier c'est parce que l'huissier de justice à appeler. Si je ne rembourse pas rapidement la dette, la maison sera saisie et on se retrouvera à la rue. » Avoua-t-il.

« Oh Papa…

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Ce n'était pas contre toi que j'étais en colère mais contre moi. Quel sorte de père est-ce je suis si je ne peux même garder un toit pour mon enfant ? »

Stiles se leva et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son père. John serra le bras de son fils et Derek intervint après avoir réfléchit.

« Je pourrais vous aider.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre pitié. » Rétorqua le shérif.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Ce que je vous propose c'est un contrat. Je vous aide à rembourser cette dette et vous gardez votre maison. En contrepartie vous vous engagez à me rembourser ce prêt en intégralité et accepter de consulter régulièrement un conseiller financier pour vous aider à gérer votre budget afin que cette situation ne se reproduise plus. » Énonça Derek en employant le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il devait négocier des contrats.

Stiles regarda Derek avec un air reconnaissant mais il garda son attention fixée sur le shérif.

« Alors, est-ce que vous acceptez ? » Insista-t-il.

« On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Il fallut quelques jours à Derek pour établir un contrat en bonne et due forme et transférer l'argent sur le compte du Shérif. Il lui transmit aussi les coordonnées d'un conseiller financier compétent.

Le fait qu'il leur apporte une aide n'aida pas au ressentiment que l'officier semblait avoir envers lui. Il décida donc de s'éloigner un peu de Stiles, le temps que leur situation s'arrange un peu. Il resta en contact avec le jeune homme, ils s'appelaient tous les soirs, mais il passait plus son temps à l'écouter babiller qu'autre chose.

Il reçut un texto de Stiles en début de soirée.

 _Je débarque dans 15 minutes. J'ai une surprise pour toi !_

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. 15 minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

« Ferme les yeux ! Et ne triche pas.» Entendit-il à travers la porte.

Il obtempéra de bonne grâce et ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une langue râpeuse lécha son nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec une boule de poils toute blanche.

« Surprise ! » Cria Stiles en déposant Flocon dans ses bras.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-Il est à toi ! J'ai négocié avec le propriétaire du bar et tu me connais quand je veux quelque chose je sais me montrer persuasif !

-Ça c'est sûr. » Railla-t-il.

« Enfin bref il a accepté de me céder Flocon ! Il est donc tout à toi ! Vu que c'est le seul chat que tu ne fais pas fuir à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

Derek caressa le chaton qui poussa un miaulement interrogatif. Il sourit et attira Stiles dans un langoureux baiser.

« Hum… Ouais, content de t'avoir fait plaisir. » Souffla-t-il quand il le relâcha.

« Merci, je l'adore.

-Et c'est pas fini ! Je t'ai apporté pleins d'affaire pour son confort ! »

Derek éclata de rire devant tout ce qu'il avait amené.

« Et bien, ma vie va être mouvementée avec deux chatons à la maison.

-Comment ça un chaton ! Je ne suis pas un chaton ! C'est pas viril du tout ça ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un loup un peu grognon croisa le chemin d'un malicieux petit chat.

* * *

(1) Le maine coon est une race de chat à poil mi-long originaire de l'État du Maine aux États-Unis. Ce chat au physique rustique est caractérisé par sa grande taille, son museau carré, ses oreilles avec plumets et son poil mi-long.

(2)Je vous assure que ça existe ! Je suis tombé sur un reportage à la télé et j'ai trouvé le concept très drôle. Et ça existe un peu partout dans le monde et notamment en France !

* * *

 **Blanche :** Surprise ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Héhé. Je me remets tout doucement à écrire. Lentement mais sûrement ! Donc j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus ! Je m'excuse pour les très certaines fautes d'orthographe qu'elle contient. Ma bête noire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, on se retrouve très vite j'espère pour une nouvelle fiction, cette fois plus longue ! Bye !


End file.
